The Third Ally
by English bloke
Summary: The plot is Robotnik's Ally Red Eye escapes from the Prison Island, Mi5 want Sonic to clash his conference. Sonic is found out and is captured by Red Eye. Now please review the thing
1. The Escape

**The Third Ally**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

In a cell on the island of Libos was a lion. The lion was 197-years-old but looked no older then 30. The lion was Earse McGonal but he himself Red Eye because one of his eyes is red. He was on the island because Mi5 of Sayer and CIA of Premier caught him starting a fascist movement in 1995.   
Libos was the famous prison island. Not one in the world except world leaders and military figures knew where it is. Libos had many famous people like Taffy Longton, famous for destroying the Sayerish fleet. Many Zandiffion government ministers and soldiers were sent to the island after the Great War. Uno Poaff, famous for running the X and had 4 of the Chaos Emeralds and Qu Mathes, the man who started the Troham civil war.   
Red Eye was an Ally of Robotnik. Many of his leaders and followers were also arrested and there all wanted to get out the prison.   
The date was the 22th October 1997 and his leaders and followers were preparing to break out. Breaking out was hard because all the troops were heavily armed and were well trained. There best hope was for the Libos Liberation Army (LLA (another Ally of Robotnik and Red Eye)) to dissect the soldiers in the prison and had five planes waiting for take to them the nearest safe country.   
The escape was planned for the 26th October because some of the troops rest because its Sunday and some other are transferred back to their home countries.   
Red Eye and his followers were put into different wings but still communicated through letters in code. The code was so simple that it threw the decoders and no prison officials knew it.   
The plan was simple. The LLA would assault the prison with artillery and the Eye (Red Eye's organization) would attack the troops, steal there guns and charge out into the jungle and then run to a very small airfield where some small planes were waiting and take them to the Si Islands because its easy to hide in them.   
Red Eye was reading a Premierion newspapers. The front page was of the president handling rising oil prices. He was reading the sports pages, look at the scores for New Diamond's baseball team (the Diamonds). A guard/solider came into Red Eye's cell.   
"A message from Gangorn," the Rexam (Russian) troop (a polar bear) said.   
"Thanks," Red Eye answers in his Premierion (American) accent.   
The troop handed Red Eye the note and left. The note was just confirming the final details of the escape. If it went right it would be the second biggest escape from the Prison Island.   
Red Eye turned his paper to page 4 and 5 and on it was a profile of the biggest terrorist in Mobius, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. It was a good piece of journalism. It had Robotnik's family history, when he changed his name to Robotnik, every act he done before and after becoming Robotnik (well, every acted know) and many minor details.   
Red Eye then put his paper down and picked up a packet of cigarettes and putted one out. Apart of his powers is he can never age, he will always psychically 30-years-old, so he took full advantage of it.   
Red Eye putted out from under his bed a map of the prison and a map of the island, he was just making should of the final plans for the escape and battle. A problem was many escapes were crushed by the troops but he planned his so well that there was no way he can fail unless something really bad happened. Robotnik and Mount (Red Eye's second in commend) already knew that Red Eye was planning to escape from the most secure prison in the world.   
On the day of the escape all of Red Eye's followers were tense but Red Eye was claim about it. The attack from the LLA would start at 10:00 because most of the troops would be leaving or on religious rest. The Eye would be able to mix with each other because of exercise in prisoner yards because there had to do it to stop them getting bored and killing themselves. There could beat the troops and then charge to freedom.   
  
At 9:30 most of the prisoners were in the yard. The jungle sun was beating down on everyone. Red Eye didn't care, escape was close. Red Eye met up with all his followers, 95 men against 130 troops in the yard.   
At 10 o'clock the LLA started the bombard of prison. Some of the guards radios started to go off and had to go to the gates. Red Eye took advantage of this and shouted in pain. Two troops (one was the Rexam polar bear) walked towards him.   
"What is it?" a Sayerish troop (a boxer dog) asked.   
"I BEEN HIT!!!!!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted back.   
"Okay, I'll have a look," the Rexam troop said.   
The troop was about to bent down then the Boxer stopped him.  
"Hang on, he can't feel pain," the boxer said.   
In two quick movement Red Eye punched and broken the Polar bear's jaw and turned to the Boxer and took his pistol and semiautomatic machine gun and shot him with the pistol in the thigh.   
All the prisoners attacked the troops.   
"ITS A REVOLT!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a prisoner not a member of the Eye.   
Red Eye was having fun shooting all the troops, all except the Rexam troop he punch which he quite liked.  
Red Eye meet up with Gangorn (a 42 year old bright red lizard).  
"How's it going?" Red Eye asked him whiles shooting.   
"Great, most of the followers will be able to get to the wing in a few minutes."  
"Lets go then," Red Eye said putting the machine gun on his back and putted out the pistol and was shooting at troops battling with prisoners.   
As Gangorn said all the followers were in the wing after a few minutes. All the prisoners had a gun.   
"Where's Te?" Red Eye asked the troops.   
"Here," said a small white and brown hamster in a Rexam accent.   
"Good, remove my collar," Red Eye ordered.   
Within seconds Te disarmed the deadly enzymes and removed Red Eye's collar.   
"Ah, my powers are back," Red Eye said, then punched a steel wall and making a massive crack.   
"Red Eye, we have to go before the guards can regroup," Gangorn said.   
"Everyone knows what to do," Red Eye answered.   
The followers spilt into three groups. Red Eye's group was to steal some explosives and make hole in the prison gate to escape. His group had 35 men.   
  
All the alarms were going off at 10:10. All the men were being chased by troops and Red Eye was having fun shooting, he was had experience with weapons from 1817 to the present day, he could handle anything and he thought he was God because he can't dead and believes he should rule the world. Bullets couldn't hurt him but the troops still tried shooting him. It took 30 minutes for the followers to reach the armoury.   
"HOLT!!!!!!!" shouted a Zandiffion (German) accent reaching for his rifle.   
Red Eye had the pistol in left hand, the semi-automatic in his right and his own eyes can shoot lasers. He shot at a gorilla with the pistol, the Zandiffion (an owl) with the semiautomatic and an anteater in front of him with his eyes and killed all three. Most troops were rushing into the armoury entrance and the followers were battling to hold them back. Red Eye was having fun shooting all the troops who threaded him as if he was nothing. The troops had to call in two experimental robots armed with powerful machine guns, rockets and small missiles to stop the Eye's revolt. All the followers were shooting at them.  
"TE, CAN YOU STOP THEM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Red Eye shouted.   
"If I can get that troop's mobile computer and if you can damage them for me."   
Red Eye shot the troop Te was pointing to in the head with the pistol.   
"You can get his computer," Red Eye said.   
Te drive toward the dead troop whiles Red Eye and the other followers were fighting the robots. Red Eye got up and started punching and shooting the robots. All followers were shooting at the robots with their machine guns. It was difficult because the robots were made of a type of steel to stop bullets and others hazards. But they were aiming at Red Eye so the followers were safe. Red Eye was enjoying punching the robots. He was able to make a large crack in the armour in one of the robots and Te was about to get a signal from his computer to the robot's CPU. He quickly turned the robot against the other. Te shot all the rockets at the robot. It exposed. Then Te programed the robot to shoot the missiles into the crack Red Eye made.   
All the other troops retreated from the armoury.   
Te punged the computer into the keypad. He was decoding it and changing the eye scan.   
"It will take four minutes Red Eye," Te said.   
Red Eye was walking around the entrance room. He reloaded his guns and was looking at the bodies of the dead troops. Most of the troops were well trained and should be able to handle breakouts and ever if prisoners were able to escape there are not likely to live in the jungles of Libos. Libos location is not know to the general public, the only footage was a film from 1906 of Taffy Longton and a film in 1951 when the Zandiffion war criminal arrived to the prisons.   
"Ah, to think what great men have been on this island and what powerful men have escaped," Red Eye was saying. "And I'm going to join them, I'm going to start my course into history."   
"Done," Te said and looked into the eye scanner.   
All the followers went into the armoury. All of them picked explosives. Red Eye picked up a sniper rifle and a rare laser, a laser made by Robotnik when he was Dr. Ovi Kintobor. Lasers costed a lot and were rare in countries armies and secret services. There were even rare in Robotnik's organization so Red Eye was lucky he had a powerful weapon.   
After 5 minutes in the armoury the Eye left and were heading towards the meeting point before going to the front gates of the prison.   
  
All the Eyes met at the B wing of the prison. Red Eye talked with Gangorn and a large gorilla.   
"We lost 5 men Red Eye," Gangorn said.   
"We have to accept some loses," Red Eye said.   
Suddenly the lights were turned off.  
"What the fuck!!!!!!!!" the gorilla shouted.   
"DIVE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted.   
Troops were coming with laser sights on there machine guns. All the followers were shooting at the troops. Red Eye was shooting with his eyes, the pistol and the laser. The troops shooting back but there didn't hit anyone but Red Eye. Red Eye then put his guns away and ran towards the troops. He punched much of them down to the ground. They were screaming in Troham (French).   
Te and 3 other followers picked up their guns, got up and ran towards the light switch. Te turned them on and the followers charged at the Troham troops. Most were alive but they surrendered because the Eyes overpowered them and handcuffed them.   
  
The Eye followers went to the walls of the prisons. There were towers with snipers.   
"Okay, men with rifles, come with me," Red Eye whispered.   
Five men came with Red Eye and all pressed their back to the wall of a building. They turned their heads and saw 4 laser sight beams hitting the ground. All the men jumped out and look into there sights and all shot the six men in the tower in the head.   
"Six men get in that tower!!" Red Eye shouted.   
Six of Red Eye's quickly men ran towards the tower. They were too quick for snipers and they got up the tower. Four men picked up the rifles, the other two used the fixed machine guns. The men were aimming at the other towers.   
"TWELVE MEN COME WITH ME!!!" Red Eye shouted.   
Another 7 men joined Red Eye and all went into the open space were the towers were and were shooting at the troops.   
Behind the rest of the followers 100 Freemantlish SAS troop guards were running on the dead leafed cover ground towards them.   
"Oh shit," Gangorn said.   
All the Eyes could do was hold there position and kill as many SAS troops as possible. All the followers were shooting with whatever gun they had. All the SAS troops had the powerful modern machine guns and were picking off a few followers but some of them were shot as well.   
Red Eye's small company on the ground and in the towers were doing well picking off the snipers.   
Then the LLA fired a rocket at the SAS troops. A quater were killed or injured. Then a other rocket was fired and killed and injuried a few more troops. Less men were lost in the second rocket attack but the officer in charge didn't want his troops attacked by another rocket. One of the men from the tower (a 31 year old rabbit) went to Gangorn.  
"The route is clear sir," he said to Gangorn.   
"You heard him men, lets go," Gangorn said to the followers.   
At the gate a lot of men set up a high tech explosives on the gate. The prison troops were fighting the LLA more then the Eye so Red Eye had time on his side.   
"Where's Flamax?!?!?!?!" Red Eye yelled.   
Seconds later a blue flashing outline of a red monkey appeared from nowhere. It turned into a leopard dressed in army uniform.   
"Good, we'll be ready in a few minutes," Red Eye said to him.   
"Good," Flamax said in an odd accent.   
Flamax is a member of the LLA and his power is teleaporting.   
A few of the followers were loading rockets.   
"READY!!!" shouted one of the men with a rocket launcher.   
Te walked toward Red Eye.   
"The bombs will be ready to go off when I press this button," Te said holding a red button in his hand.   
"How long will it take to load, aim and fire some shells?" Red Eye asked Flamax.  
"Thirty seconds," Flamax said.   
"Okay, fire the rockets and blow the bombs in thirty second," Red Eye said to Flamax, Te and the rocket holders.   
Flamex talked into his radio, he was talking in a lanugauge with no one could understand because it didn't sound like any other language the followers knew.   
Red Eye looked at his watch and after 25 seconds after Flamax was on the radio Red Eye shouted "FIRE!!!!!!!" and the rocket launchers fired and Te blow up the bombs. A artillery shell hit the gate from the other side. There was a powerful explosion and it took 20 seconds for the dust to settle. When the dust settled the followers saw that the metal gate had a thick dent but wasn't opened. All the men were shouting things like 'Damn it', 'Oh my God' and 'Oh God are we ever getting out of here.'   
"Should I order another shell?" Flamax asked.   
"No," Red Eye answered and walked to the gate.   
Red Eye was feeling the gate. Red Eye punched the gate's dent and punched a hole in the gate. Red Eye ripped it opened and the followers were walking out of the prison into the open space before the jungle. The Eye were walking slowing towards to LLA troops in the jungle. The hot jungle and the escaped tried all members out, all but Red Eye. When the followers got into the jungle some of the LLA troops were showing the followers to the airfield. One of the LLA troops (a ant) went toward Red Eye.   
"We have to move quickly, Special forces will follow," the ant said.   
Red Eye got his men to walk move quickly, it would take at least an hour and a half to get to the airfield in the thick jungle of the island.   
  
After 45 minutes of marching the men had to change route because of a blockade and had to go another way.   
After 20 more minutes there was another blockade and the Eye only one other way, to go through the thickest part of the jungle.   
After another half an hour of marching the Eye were near the think jungle. But there was a blockade of 40 troops.   
"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" Gangorn shouted. "THERE ARE TROOPS FUCKING EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Calm down," Red Eye said. "I have prepared. Men with grenades get them out."   
Around 25 men picked up grenades.   
"AIM AND FIRE!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted.   
All the men with grenades putted out the pin and threw them at the troops. Some of the troops were hits and fell to the ground. The reminding troops (31 left) charged at the Eye. The men with grenades were throwing grenades and men with snipers were shooting. Quickly the 31 men turned in 15 and they had to retreat or be killed.   
"Into the jungle men," Red Eye said.   
  
After another 40 minutes of marching the men were out the think dark part of the jungle. There was a 20 minute march to the runway but there were no troops left to fight. The risk was if fighters try and chase them. There was still a lot of forest to go through and it was baking hot. Men more use to the cold couldn't continue must longer.   
When the men finally got to the airfield they were tried and most just laid on the grass. There were 5 medium sizes planes and 10 men were getting in them to go some test and to check it was fully fuelled.   
"Red Eye, I got good news," one of the pilot's (a vulture) said.   
"What is it?" Red Eye asked.   
"We got enough fuel to make it look that we are going to Sayer and then turn to The Si Islands," he asked.   
"Good," Red Eye said. "Can we go let?"  
"Give us two minutes."   
All the men sat down in the planes and were ready to take off. As soon as there did 5 fighter jets were chasing them. 3 Harriers like jets and 2 special jet called A-Wings. The planes the followers were in slow and wouldn't stand a change of fighting the fighters. 10 men jumped out the planes and started to fly towards the fighters. All of the flying men were firing beams at the jets. Two blown up. The other three when back their base not risking a fight against the Red Eye's tiny airforce.   
The men went back in the planes. Three were went in Red Eye's.   
"YES!!!!!!" shouted a white star cat. "WE'RE OFF TO FREEDOM!!!!!!"   
"Calm down, we still have to fool them some they have the forces in Sayer, not the Si Islands," Red Eye said.   
  
In the radar station the General who ran the forces in Libos came in the control centre. His name was Temo Resizus, a bull from Premier.   
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!" Temo shouted in his Texan accent.   
"Two of our fighters were shot down," a Freemantlish (English) officer (a white cat).   
"Oh God the Governor is going to have my ass," Temo said. "How did it happen?"   
"The Eye organisation had escaped from prison A and had planes in a unknown airfield," the officer said. "There were Evolvers with them and shot down the fighters. As you can see on the radar screen they will be out of range and we can't get them."   
"Where are they heading?" Temo asked.   
"North and 30 degrees East, it looks like there are heading for the middle of Sayer."   
"Good, I'll contact the president of Sayer."   
  
In the planes Red Eye was smoking and congregating the followers.  
"Sir, we are out of range of the prison island's radar," the pilot said.   
"Good, radio the others and turn to the Si Island of Racks," Red Eye answered.   
The pilot radioed the others and turned the plane.   
  
After 4 hours in the air, the planes made it to Racks. Red Eye was the first man to get out the plane. On the runway was a 33-year-old Kangaroo with ginger hair wearing a army uniform and a 29 year old black haired lionness.   
"Good day mate," the Kangaroo said in a Jalandish (Australian accent).   
"Mount, hows it been," Red Eye said and when to hug him. He then turned towards the lioness. "And my beautiful wife, God I miss you."   
The two kissed and then Red Eye turned to his followers.   
"WE'RE FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted and all the men yell yeah.   
"What are we going to do now?" Mount asked.   
"To take over the world," Red Eye answered. 


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

The date was 11th February (Wednesday) 1998. The time was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It was a sunny but a very cold day. Four students were waiting in the school car park. The students were Stars, Jessica, there little sister Dazzla and Amy Rose.   
Stars was wearing a Emerald City Football shirt, a black coat and jeans. He has a electric blue goatee growing over his green fur and an ear and eyebrow pieced. Jess was in a purple jumper and jeans and brown shoes. Amy was wearing a red jacket and blue shirt and black trousers. Dazzla was in school uniform because she was only 13: the uniform was a white shirt, red and yellow tie, red jumper and blazer and black trouser and shoes. They were waiting for Sonic.   
"You know mum and dad are going to kill you when they see that," Jess said pointing to Stars's eyebrow stud. "And you want to be a doctor, you should know the risks of body piecing."   
"Your right, I want to be a doctor and yes body piecing is risky," Stars said. "But if you go to the right bloke, which I did, body piecing is totally safe."   
"What about mum and dad?" Dazzla asked.   
"Dad's tattoo, Jess's eye piecings and everything Sonic had ever done is what I'll tell them," Stars answered.   
"Like what?"Amy asked.   
A silver Porsche then went into the car park at great speed and went towards Stars, Jessica, Amy and Dazzla. It stopped by them. They saw Sonic in the car.   
"Like that," Stars said.   
"Well, your eyebrow isn't going to be so important now," Jess said.   
Sonic rolled down the window.   
"What do you think of my car?" Sonic asked.  
"I got two questions for you: how and why the bloody hell did you buy that?!?!?!?!?!?!" Stars yelled.   
"STARS!!!!! Dazz is here!!" Jess yelled.   
"You know how must those younger years swear, I knew every swear word in the Freemantlish language by my first week here," Stars answered. "Anyway, we are talking about Sonic."   
"I'm rich, I can afford it and I got it 'cos its cool," Sonic said to Stars.   
"But the insurance must be sky high," Stars said.   
"Yeah, but I have a job."   
"A part time as a local radio station."   
"At least I have a job," Sonic said. "So who wants a ride with me?"   
"STARS!!!!" Jessica, Dazzla and Amy yelled and pointed at him.   
Stars went into the car, unwillingly and Sonic drove off. Once they got onto the main road Sonic accelerated the car.   
"Oh God," Stars said to himself.   
"Do you like it?" Sonic asked. "O to 60 in 5 seconds and a CD changer in the boot for a start."  
Sonic pushed a button on the radio and a CD came on.   
_"I hope I'm old before I died_," Sonic sang.   
"By the way you're driving we'll be dead in 10 minutes," Stars answered.   
Sonic igorned him and continued to sing, "_Cause Tonight I'm going to live for the day_,   
"_So come along for the ride_,  
"_I hope old before I died_."   
"SONIC!!!!!!" Stars shouted and grabbed the sterling wheel. "DO YOU HAVE YOUR CONTRAST IN!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"No," Sonic answered.   
"THEN PUT YOUR BLOODY GLASSES ON THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
15 minutes after Sonic's drive Sonic and Stars returned to the car park. Stars stormed out the car and slammed the door.   
"I'M NEVER GETTING IN THAT BLOODY CAR WITH YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Stars shouted.   
"Calm down, its not that bad," Sonic answered.   
"NOT THAT BAD!!!!!!!!! YOU ALMOST RAN OVER 26 PEOPLE! I COUNTED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stars shouted back. "AND WE ALMOST DIED 4 TIMES!!!!!!"   
"You are one sad man you know," Sonic said.   
"ONE SAD MAN!!!!!!!!!! YOU COULD OF BEEN ARRESTED FOR MAN SLAUGHTER AND COULD OF KILLED US!!!!! I PERSONAL WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU PASSED YOU TEST FIRST TIME!!!!!!!"   
"You know me, I do what the manuals said and then when I passed I drive as I like."   
Sonic turned to Dazzla.   
"So do want a lift to your mate's house?" Sonic asked.   
"No, I'm fine," Dazzla said nervously.   
"Oh, you bloody well will have a lift," Stars said and used his psychic powers to lift Dazzla from the ground and into the car.   
Sonic jumped in the car and drove off.   
"If she dies mum and dad will have your ass," Jessica said to Stars.   
"Don't worry, she'll live, I just need to wait when Sonic takes you two for a lift," Stars said.   
There were a ring from Stars's jacket pocket. Stars reached into his pocket, it was his mobile phone.  
"Hello," Stars said.   
"Hi Stars, its Clas, I'll just get my dad, he needs to speak to you," answered a strong Freemantlish voice.   
"Stars, its Wolfgang, contact everyone, Agent Mets wants to speak to us all," Wolfgang said and hanged up.   
"Who was that?" Amy asked.  
"Wolfgang."   
"What did he want?" Jessica asked.   
"He wants me to contact everyone to meet Agent Mets."   
Stars used his powers to contact everyone, he waited for Sonic to drop Dazzla off because he didn't want to contact him whiles he was driving.   
  
Only after 5 minutes of driving Sonic was at Dazzla's friend house. A young a group of girls rushed out to see them.   
"Wow, nice car!!!!" a young blond jaguar shouted.   
"You don't want to be with him though," Dazzla answered.   
"Who cares," the girl said.   
"I do, my live was in the balance, coinciding it was Sonic driving," Dazzla said.   
The girls rushed to the car, they all fancied Sonic and Stars.   
"Hiya Sonic," the jaguar girl said in a flirty way whiles having a figure in her hair.   
"Hi Bell," Sonic said. "Want a ride," he said jokey   
"Sure," Bell answered, but Dazzla grabbed the back of her blazer.  
"Don't do it," She whispered in Bell's ear.   
All the girl went back in the house. Sonic was about to drive off, but then Stars contacted Sonic.   
"Sonic, Mets want to meet us," Stars said.   
"Have you been reading my mind all this time?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah," Stars answered. "You know Bell is too young for you and you have a girlfriend."   
"Anyway what does Mets want?"   
"I don't know. I was told to contact everyone and meet him."   
  
Sonic then went back to the school. When he got back to the school Stars, Amy and Jessica jumped into the car.   
  
It took 20 minutes for Sonic to drive from school to the Mi5 barracks on the outskirts of Emerald City. Wolfgang, Clas and Ninja were already there. They had to wait another 20 minutes for everyone to come (including the new member Sonia). Once everyone was they Agent Mets came in. He was wearing a posh black suit with a blue tie on.   
"Glad you all came," Mets said.   
"So what's the mission?" Wolfgang asked.   
Mets put his hand into his suit and got an brown envelope off. In it were photos.   
"This here is the leadership of the Eye organization," Mets said.   
"And why is that important?" Sonic asked.   
"Because they are powerful ally of Robotnik and the Longtons."   
Mets put a picture of Red Eye in the center of the table.   
"This is Earse McGonal, AKA Red Eye. He had escaped from Libos island four months ago. He is the leader of the Eye and cannot died, so you can't get him." He then put a photo of Mount in the center. "This is Mount Hammal. He is from Jaland and the second in commend of the Eye was one of two leader that wasn't captured and kept the organization alive. His powers are he can control his size, he can make himself a tall as a mountain and become the size of a fly." Then Mets showed the group a photo of Red Eye's wife. "This is Sara McGonal, Earse's wife. She is the other leader that we didn't captured." A photo of Te was put in the center of the table. "This is Terongo Volotaov, he is from Rex and had set up some of the most complex computer systems in the world. He is the technical leader of the group and a major force of the escape." Mets then shows a photo Gangron. "This is Gangron Langson, the head of the Eye's military wing and very strong, so be careful around him."   
"This is all very interesting but why is this important?" Sonia asked.  
"First Roo, I'm sorry but I don't think you should be a part of this mission," Mets said.   
"WHAT!!!!" Roo shouted punching the wheels on his wheelchair.   
"Calm down," Mets said. "The mission is this," he said putting a photo of a office building made mostly of black windows with some silver bars. "This is the Lambrock building in the business center of the city and the likely headquarters of the Eye. On Saturday they are going to hold a party."   
"A party?" Knuckles asked.  
"Yeah. Its a party to celebrate the escape of the members that escaped from Libos. What I need you to do is to record the party and some of you to hack into their computer systems and copy all the data to be handed to us." 

"Why do you want to record the party?" Armour asked.  
"Because we can't go in with guns blazing. We're not like the Premierions. We need to record it so we know they plans and had some evidence."   
"What for?" Armour yelled. "You know he guilty and works with Robotnik."   
"Yeah, but we need to show it to some of allies that are not so willing to help, like the Rexam, the Troham and even some members of our government."   
"Okay," Armour answered.   
"Who have you got to do the hacking?" Wolfgang asked.   
"We have 3 men available," Mets said.   
"I know someone who's great with computers," Stars said.   
"Who?" Mets asked.   
"Miles," Stars answered.   
"Miles!!!!! Miles Prower!!!!!!!! Miles Prower as in your 7 year old foster brother!!!!!!!!" Mets yelled.   
"Yeah," Stars said.  
"He was able to hack into the Prem....." Sonic said and saw Mets look.   
"Watch what you say," Mets said. "Two more words and you and Miles would be sent to Libos."   
"Okay, but he is good," Sonic said.   
"Okay, you can have Miles in mission but make sure you don't get him killed."   
Mets took another envelope out his inside pocket.  
"Here are the innovations," Mets said. "Its formal so dress smartly. I'll leave it to Wolfgang to set up the plans."   
Mets gave everyone a innovations and gave Stars two extra to give to Claws and Tails.   
"Sonic can I have a word with you in private?" Mets asked.   
"Okay," Sonic said and followed Mets in a small room.   
"Sonic, I'm going to be frank, Red Eye betraded your father," Mets said.  
"WHAT!!!" Sonic yelled.  
"In '71 your dad and Red Eye worked together on an island called Opeion to stop a religious cult. Red Eye worked for the CIA and partly why the Premierion are not very willing to get him. Anyway your dad had to work with him. Your dad told Red Eye that he had a Chaos Emerald and when Red Eye became a fascist he told Qu Mathes about your father and Mathes told Robotnik and Robotnik killed your parents."  
"Oh my God, that bastard," Sonic said slowly. "I GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!! I GOING TO BLOODY KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Calm down," Mets said. "I just thought you should know."  
"Okay," Sonic said calmly. "Could I have a copy of that photo?"  
"Sure."  
  
Sonic, Stars, Jessica and Amy when back to the car and went back to Emerald city. Sonic dropped Amy at her home. Sonic then when back home. Once they got home at 5:30 PM. Jessica was first out the car.  
"I don't know how I survived that," Jessica said.  
Both Stars and Sonic walked slowly to the house. They knew they were in trouble. Once Sonic and Stars entered the house Plant and Diamond were waiting for them.  
"Stars Staray," Diamond said slowly  
"Sonic Spike," Plant said.  
"You two are in trouble," Jessica said happily.  
"Jessica, go and do your homework," Diamond said.  
"I done it," Jessica answered.  
"Go upstairs and watch TV or listening to music or do something," Diamond said.  
Jessica went upstair even though she wanted to watch Sonic and Stars being told off.  
"You two are incredibly stupid!!!!!!!!!!!" Plant said.  
"It's only an piecing," Stars said.  
"And its only a car," Sonic said.  
"For a start they are stupid things to do," Diamond said. "Stars, you want to be a doctor, you know how dangerous it is. And Sonic, you only just passed your test. That car is your death trap."  
"Your both skipped a day off school to do thoughts stupid acts," Plant said.  
"That's not fair, I only did my piecing in a free period," Stars said.  
"Don't answer back to your mother!!" Diamond snapped at Stars.  
Sonic and Stars were told off for about 20 minutes but didn't get a punished.  
  
After dinner Sonic went into his room and got all his father's stuff and looked thought it. There were photo albums and diaries. Sonic put the photo of Red Eye in the corner of his desk. At 11 PM Sonic had shower and put on a gray T-shirt and sweat trousers. He was still looking thought the photo albums and diaries at 2 am. He was listening to his an album on personal CD player when Dazzla entered his room.  
"_A few questions that I need to know_," Sonic sang. "_How you can ever hurt me so_,  
"_I need to know what I done wrong_,  
"_and how long its been going on_."  
Sonic looked up saw Dazzla. Dazzla was wearing her blue pajamas.  
"Hiya," Sonic said pulling his earphones out.  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Dazzla said. "What are doing?"  
"Research," Sonic answered.  
"For history?" Dazzla asked.  
"You could said that."  
Sonic then looked down at the photo album and saw a photograph of his father and Red Eye in the jungle. In his father diary it said that his he told a mate that he found a Chaos Emerald.  
"Oh my God," Sonic whispered.  
"What is it?" Dazzla answered.  
"Get out my room," Sonic said quietly.  
"What?" Dazzla asked in shock.  
"GET OUT MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted, standing up and pointing to the door.  
Dazzla was shaking, Sonic never shouted at her before. She walked out and closed the door. Once Dazzla left Sonic went into a fit of rage. He threw everything off his table and was kicking it around his room shouting "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sonic was doing this for 3 minutes. He rubbed his hands on his forehead. He quickly cleaned up the mess he made and then took the photo of Red Eye downstairs to kitchen. He when into a cabinet and picked up a box of matches.  
"I'm going to make sure this happens to you," Sonic said to the photo.  
Lit a match, picked up the photo and held it over the sink and set the photo alight and dropped it in the sink once the flames got close to his hand.  
  
In the morning Sonic was tried. He was drinking coffee to keep him awake. Once Dazzla went downstairs Sonic ran after her. She was still a little shaky from earlier.  
"Dazzla," Sonic said. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
"Its okay," Dazzla answer nervously.  
"No, its not okay, I got to make it up to you," Sonic said.  
"Okay."  
"I could give you and your friends a lift to school."  
"No!"  
"I be to fine after a few more coffees and teas."  
"Its not that, I just want to live."  
"Normally I would pick you up and put you in the car but I let you off for that joke," Sonic said sliming.  
"I know one thing you can do," Dazzla said sliming.  
"Okay, what is it?" Sonic asked.  
"Rub my hair," Dazzla answered.  
Sonic knew he would get a shock if he rubbed her hair but he did anyway. When he put his hand in Dazzla's hair he rubbed it gentle but he still got a massive electric shock.  
Sonic walked back to the kitchen where Stars and Jessica were eating breakfast. Sonic sat down and then all of them heard a car rushing out the driveway. Sonic, Stars and Jessica rushed outside and saw Sonic's car going out the drive.  
"No wonder why dad wanted your car key," Stars said laughing.  
Sonic chased after him. He was quickly next to Diamond and he was knocking on the window. Diamond opened the window.  
"Nice car," Diamond said.  
"Give it back, it's my!!!!" Sonic yelled.  
"Later," Diamond said and forced the car to go faster and Sonic had to stop because of the exhaust from the car went going everywhere.  
  
Later in the day Sonic and his mate Yobomba (a leopard) were in the school common room. Sonic was slipping in and out of sleep.  
"Wake up," Yobomba said, hitting Sonic foot.  
"I had a rough night," Sonic answered.  
Stars came with two coffees in his hands.  
"Drink this, it will wake you up," Stars said putting the coffee on the table.  
Sonic drank it and then slat it out.  
"This is horrible!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted. "Did you piss in this or something?"  
"He did say it would wake you up," Yobomba said.  
"Very funny," Sonic said angrily.  
Clas and Ninja entered the room. Both were in jeans and trainers. Clas was wearing a white T-shirt with a wolf on it and a black shirt over it. Ninja was wearing a thin red jumper.  
"Hey," Ninja said.  
Yobomba turned his head and Sonic and Stars nodded.  
"Yobomba, Sarah is looking for you," Clas said.  
"Really?" Yobomba asked.  
"Yeah," Clas said.  
"Okay," Yobomba said and got up. "Well, I'm off," and Yobomba ran out the common room.  
Clas and Ninja sat down.  
"You lied to him," Stars said.  
"They fancy else other," Ninja said. "I'm only helping them get together."  
"Anyway, dad told me to tell you he had completed the plans and wants everybody to meet at the McKennes tube station at 4 o'clock," Clas said.  
"You know Claws can't come until tomorrow," Stars said.  
"I know," Clas answered.  
"Did you tell anyone else?" Sonic asked.  
"Everyone except Tails and Sonia," Clas said.  
"Stars can tell Tails now and can go looking for Sonia," Sonic said and got up.  
Sonic left the common room.  
"Congratulations for your mum by the way," Ninja said.  
"Thanks," Stars said.  
"Is it true the government want your mum to become an education Minster?" Ninja asked.  
"Mum doesn't tell us anything," Stars said.  
  
Sonic was waiting outside a classroom. After a minute all the students were let out. Sonic was looking for Sonia. Sonia saw Sonic first and walked towards him.  
"I need a word with you," Sonic said.  
Sonic and Sonia walked outside and looked around to see if anyone else was around. They wasn't. Sonic and Sonia started kissing each other on the lips.  
"I do have to tell you something," Sonic said whiles Sonia was kissing him.  
"Tell me," Sonia said kissing him on the lips.  
"We ... have ... to ... meet ... Wolfgang ... at ... the ... station ... at ... 4," Sonic said else word between else kiss Sonia gave him.  
Sonia hugged Sonic and then looked at her watch.  
"I got to go, I don't want to get Miss Champion mad," Sonia said and walk to the school building.  
  
At 4 PM, the group were waiting for Wolfgang in a busy underground train station. Everyone was looking for Wolfgang.  
"Where is your dad?" Knuckles asked Clas.  
"I don't know, all he told me is to meet here with everyone," Clas answered.  
"There he is," Glides said.  
Wolfgang towered over everyone else in the station.  
"Everyone, come with me," Wolfgang said and walked along the platform and into a corridor.   
Everyone walked for 3 minutes until they turned left and were in a silence area of the station. The group continued to walk for another two minutes until there got up to a blue door with a red circle on it with a cross through the middle and a sign saying 'staff only'. Wolfgang knocked on the door three times and said "Rustgornus."  
The door opened.  
"Come in," a voice said.  
The group went into the room. Inside were 2 men in suits, one was a gorilla with brown eyes and blond hair and the other was a red Siamese fighting fish with yellow eyes.  
"Wolfgang, why are we in the techincal room of a underground station?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm Agent Adam Hammer and this is Agent Tomai Rivers," the gorilla said.  
"Why are we meeting you and why here, not the barracks?" Knuckles asked.  
"We giving your brief, your equipment and we're meeting here because we want you to stay low key, so its better hear," Tomai said.  
Adam went into a room and came out will a tuxedo.  
"For the blokes you'll wear these," Adam said. "You have a special pin hole camera and microphone in the jacket pocket here," Adam said pointing to the pocket. "You also have two gun holders in behind the jacket and two inside the trousers. If you lose all them you have a small gun in your ankle, but its only used as a last resort."  
Tomai got 3 dresses out the room.  
"Thank you Tomai," Adam said. "For the ladies your camera is in the front. Your guns will be around your hips. Amy, you got red, Sonia, you have blue and Jess, yellow is your colour."  
"Hang on, we only have two guns, let the guys get five?!?" Jessica yelled.  
"They only a procuration," Tomai said.  
"Anyway, Wolfgang, what are the plans?" Adam asked.  
"We'll all enter as everyone else does, then we would sit together whiles Stars, Jessica, Tails, Claws and Ninja will go and break into the server room and copy the data on the disks. If our cover is blown will meet back at the dinning hall and make a way into the open where Marines are waiting," Wolfgang said.  
"Good," Tomai said. "You'll be given an electrician map, decoders, an electric pulse in your palms if you have to fight hand to hand, radios and programs to help you hack into the systems."  
"Tails, you got to practice on these programs, it's the closest we got to they systems," Adam said to Tails giving him some disks.  
"No problem," Tails answered.  
"All we need to do is show you how do use the equipment," Tomai said.  
Adam put the electric pulse around his fist and got a model from a back room.  
"All you need to do is flick the on switch here," Adam said pointing to the back of the pulse next to his knuckles.   
He put his hand on the model and after 2 seconds it went flying across the room. Adam turned it off pulse.  
"The map is easy to use: just put this sensor in your jacket pocket and turn the map on," Adam said.  
"The radios are simple, you all have a channel between 1 to 13, your number will be on the radio," Tomai said.  
"When you use the decoders just put this wire into the number pad and give it half a minute to decode," Adam said   
Adam picked up some red disks and CDs from a table.  
"Tails, theses are the programs that will help you break into the computer systems," Adam said to Tails giving him the disks.  
"Adam, do we get a car?" Knuckles asked.  
"You lot will get cars," Adam answered. "But they normal cars, nothing like the ones in the films."  
Adam turned towards Wolfgang.  
"Good luck," Adam said to Wolfgang, shacking his hand.  
  
Two minutes later everyone except Adam and Tomai were outside the room.  
"The next time we all meet will be on Saturday at Samson Computer Center," Wolfgang said. "Good luck."  
Wolfgang walked off with Clas and Ninja. The next time they'll meet is Saturday, the night everyone normally went out to clubs and drink as must alcohol as psychically possible.  
"As he said, good luck," Sonic said and walked off with Amy by his side. 


	3. Party Crashing

**Chapter 3: Party Crashing**

It was Saturday. All the group were outside the Lambrock building. Many of the Eye's members were walking into the building. Everyone was smartly and there were all different ages.   
It was a very cold night. All the men had trench coats and leather gloves on. The girls were wearing fake fur coats.   
"On the top of thoughts buildings are Snipers," Wolfgang said. "Within three of them have marines and SAS troops, behind the Lambrock is a squad of special branch officers."   
"Should we go in?" Sonic asked rubbing his hands together.   
"Yeah," Wolfgang said.   
All the group walked to the front door of the building. Two men (a horse and a frog) were standing outside. Bold were wearing black suits and had machine guns.   
"Invitations?" the horse asked.   
Wolfgang showed his invitation. The horse looked at the invitation.   
"Go on in sir," the horse said. "Leave your coat at the desk."   
"Thank you," Wolfgang said and walked in.   
The rest of the group did the same. They went into the reception area and handed they coats. All the men were in black tuxedos, except Sonic, he had a white jacket.   
The group walked into the main hall. There were many tables, a lot of them had people around them. At the other end of the room was a long table and behind it was a large painting of Red Eye in his blue 19th century army uniform.   
"He doesn't think a lot of himself," Sonic said jokey to Knuckles.   
"Don't insult him," Wolfgang said. "Red Eye is a god to the people here."   
The group walked towards to there tables. They sat down together.   
"Okay, the way to the server room is through that door," Wolfgang said talking to Stars and Claws and pointing at a door in the corner. "Go in half an hour. Stars, use your psychic powers against the guards."   
  
After half an hour Stars, Claws, Ninja, Jessica and Tails got up from they sits. Stars used his powers against every member of the eye to make them look invisible. All five walked into through a door and all of them grabbed a pistol and walked into along.   
In the hall the rest of the group were checking they cameras. They were all working. Wolfgang had a radio piece in his ear and a microphone to Mi5 and army officers in his jacket.   
He opened his jacket and whispered "this is _Greyknight_, all is working, over and out."   
"Copy that _Greyknight_," a communication officer answered.   
Wolfgang closed jacket.   
"Okay you all know your codenames?" Wolfgang asked.   
They all nodded.   
"Good, so I can test you lot," Wolfgang said. He pointed at Sonic "You and Tails?"   
"_Blue Lightening_ and _Heli_," Sonic answered quickly.   
"Good," Wolfgang said and turned to Knuckles. "You and Sonia?"   
"_Missile_ and _Angel_," Knuckles said.   
"Very good," Wolfgang said. "So I don't need to ask anyone else."   
A woman (a red head 30-year-old Dachshund) was at the main table. She spoke into the microphone.   
"Thank you all for coming," the dachshund woman said. "Our great leader will be arriving shortly. He is coming from Tucingon region."   
"Oh no," Wolfgang said to himself.   
"What is it dad?" Clas asked.   
"The Tucingon region is a famous area were chemical weapons are made and tested, I fear that Red Eye stole some chemical weapons and plans to launch a terrorist attack in the city," Wolfgang whispered. 

Stars, Claws, Ninja, Jessica and Tails all had they pistols out and had silencers on them. The corridors were dark and empty. A guard was walking towards the group. The guard couldn't see them. They were in touching distance until the guard saw them.   
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he yelled pointing his gun at the group.   
Ninja kicked the gun out his hands and then punched him in the face. He was knocked out cold. Ninja bent down, took the gun. It was a semiautomatic machine gun with a silencer. He gave it to Jessica.   
"Here," Ninja said. "You get the best gun now."   
"Lets shove him somewhere," Claws said.   
Stars and Ninja grabbed the guard's arms and dragged him along. Claws unlocked a door to a cupboard.   
"Chuck him in here," Claws said.   
Stars and Ninja pushed the guard in the cupboard and Claws locked the door with his claw.   
"Tails, look on the map and tell up where to go," Stars said.   
Tails got his electric map out his jacket. After a minute Tails was able to map out route.   
"The server room is on the sixth floor but we have to knock out all the security rooms," Tails said.   
"How many security rooms are there?" Jessica asked.   
"Nine."   
  
In the main hall all the group were given a large buffet of food. 

"I thought we were spying, not eating," Sonic said.   
"Would the food be poisoned?" Sonia asked.   
"It's safe to eat," Wolfgang said.   
All the group took a bit a food. A waiter came with a tray with shots in them. He put the shots   
"What's that?" Clas asked the Waiter.   
"Rexam vodka," the waiter answered.   
The waiter walked away.   
"Oh God, the last time I drunk Rexam vodka I sick all night," Sonic said.   
"Who cares, at least I can have a drink," Knuckles said and picked up the glass.   
"Knuckles, I want you sober," Wolfgang said.   
At the front table the dachshund woman was back.   
"I have news from Red Eye. He will be arriving in 25 minutes via helicopter. He had told me that he had to made a quick stop first." She said.   
"Meaning?" Sonic asking Wolfgang.   
"He is 100 miles away, most likely he going to raid a convoy of army trucks or a bank vans," Wolfgang said. He was thinking 'could it get any worst?'   
  
The rest of the group already disabled 3 security rooms. They were outside the forth room.   
"Do you want to do the honours?" Stars asked Ninja.   
Ninja grabbed his gun. "Sure," he said.   
Ninja kicked the door open, pointing the gun and shouting. "FREEZE!!!!!!!"   
The three guards put they hands up in the air. Another guard was behind Ninja, sneaking behind him. Ninja elbowed the guard in the chest and then turn and punched him in the face.   
"So predictable," Ninja said.   
Claws found some electrical tape and tied up the guards.   
"Tails, do your magic," Stars said and Tails went onto the computer.   
After a couple of minutes Tails got the camera on a loop.   
"Done," he said.   
The group walk out the room. Claws locked the door and put some chewed up chewing gun in the lock.   
Stars, Claws, Jessica, Ninja and Tails took out another four security rooms and were moving to the last one before the server room.   
  
On the roof a helicopter landed. When the rotor blades stopped the door opened. Red Eye was the first to step out the helicopter. He was dressed in black tuxedo with blue inner lining. He had his medals on his jacket. Waiting for Red Eye was red head dachshund and the roof guards in winter jackets and armed with rocket launchers and rifles.   
"Welcome back," the dachshund said and hugged Red Eye.   
"I glad to be back Ringium," Red Eye said.   
The other leaders of the Eye got out the helicopter.   
"Everyone is waiting, everything is set up, all we need is you," Ringium said.   
"Good, I be down in ten minutes, I just need to get something," Red Eye said.   
Red Eye turned to the other leaders. "Everyone else go down first," Red Eye then turned to the guards. "I sure you are great men but I need you on guard, I will personally brief you."   
The roof guards went back to they positions and the leaders with Ringium walked downstairs. At the sixth floor the leaders and Ringium continued to go down stairs, Red Eye went down the corridor.   
At the same time Stars, Claws, Jess, Ninja and Tails knocked out the last security room and was going towards the server room. Red Eye walked past the corridor they were in.   
"Wow," Ninja said. "Did you see that?"   
"Yes, it's Red Eye," Stars answered.   
"Shouldn't we attack him?" Ninja asked.   
"If you want us to fail the mission," Stars said.   
"But if we take him out we'll be doing the government a favour," Ninja said.   
"He can't die remember," Stars answered.   
"Do you want to make something of this?" Ninja asked angrily   
"Yeah, I do!!" Stars snapped and was ready to fight.   
Stars and Ninja tried to charge at eachother but Claws held Stars back and Jessica was holding Ninja.   
"You two shut up!!!" Tails shouted. "Our mission is to get the information from the servers, let the others worry about Red Eye. Now Stars use your powers to make sure Red Eye goes down stairs."   
  
Downstairs all the leaders sat at the table. Ringium went to the microphone and said:   
"Thank you, you'll been so passion. As you can see all our bold leaders are here and Red Eye is just upstairs and will be with us in a moment. But for now you can have Mount."   
Ringium sat and Mount moved to the microphone.   
"Thanks you Ringium," Mount said. "As you know for I had been running our bold organisation for the time Red Eye had been away and I........"   
"So Red Eye is here then," Sonic whispered.   
"We need to listen," Wolfgang said.   
  
The others were outside the server room. Tails was using the decoder on the keypad on the wall. After half a minute the door to the room opened.   
"Okay, Tails, go on the computers, Claws you help him, me, Jess and Ninja will be on guard," Stars said waving his gun around.   
Tails sat on a chair and turned on the computer. He put a CD in the CD ROM and a CD in the CD writer. On the it said password in white text in a red lining on a black background. Tails started typing. The screen turned totally black and white text appeared. Tails was typing quickly to override the system. It was difficult and Tails was one of the hackers in the world (very good for a 7 year old.) It took five minutes before Tails made an progress.   
  
In the grant hall Red Eye finally arrived. Everyone stool up and cheered and whistled. To them Red Eye was God. Red Eye raised his hands to tell every to sit down.   
"Thank you, Thank you," Red Eye said. "I love your praise but Mount should be thanked more, without him our organisation will not exist."   
"Its okay mate," Mount shouted in his thick accent.   
Red Eye continued talking:   
"Basically lets cut the crap and tell you the grant plan." He put out a remote control and pointed it to the painting of himself. The painting went up and behind it was a large screen with a picture of a red eye with a black pupil. "We will be striking on Wednesday. This will be the biggest attack on Freemantle seen the Great War.   
"As Ringium had already told you we have been in the Tucingon reigon. We were there because off this." He pressed a button on the remote and the screen was were drums of chemicals. "In those drums are 50 gallons of VX gas, the most powerful nerve gas in the world. We will be placing this in the underground railway systems in Emerald and Diamond. This will send a message to the world." He then press the remote again and on the screen was a picture of an airport. "This is Hampston Airport, the largest airport in the world. Millions travel through it everyday. We have just stolen this from the Freemantlish army." He held up a small see through tube with light blue liquid inside it. "In this tube is the Marshall virus. It is incurrable past the 24 hour mark. This will be strayed in the airport on Tuesday and the illness won't be noticeable for 48 hours and by that time it will be too last. They is a vaccine and you'll be given it." He put the tube back in his jacket and then pressed the remote. On the screen now was a dark winter landscape. "This is a live link to our special forces in Rex. Within a few moments you'll see something special. For thoses who can't speak Rexam, Te will translate for you."   
Five trucks were driving along in a line on the screen. The first had to stop; a road block was set up. All the trucks stopped. A man got out the front truck. A sniper shot him in the head. Then all troops jumped out the trucks. All of Eye's troops got up and shouted 'charge' in Rexam (Russian). They was a lot of machine gun fire. Many Rexam troops died. The Rexam troops were taken completely surprise. The Eye's troops were shouting 'death to the communists.' The Eye troops jumped into the trucks and drove off.   
"We have just become a nuclear power," Red Eye said.  
Te got out his chair and went through the door.   
"The nuclear weapons will arrive in a couple hours," Red Eye said. He pressed the remote again and a picture of the houses of Parliament went on the screen. "We will place one of the bombs here, the centre of Freemantle's government. We will have men pretending that they are policemen and plant the bomb. At 3:15, during Prime Minster's Questions the bomb will blow up live on TV and......." Red Eye pressed the remote again. On the screen now was a map of Emerald city with a red circle in the centre city, a yellow circle with surround the rest of the city and a green circle around that. "The city centre will be destroyed, it will kill government of Freemantle and one of the world's major financial will be gone. Everyone in the yellow will died a slower, more painful death. They will radiation poisoning, cancer and nuclear winter. This a perfect change to control and Freemantle and a warning to the world that we mean business!"   
The crowd cheered for Red Eye.   
"After this event our offices will be moving to the Tolon Towers in Tikal," Red Eye said. "Thank you, you'll been great," and Red Eye sat down.   
"Ground control, this is Greyknight," Wolfgang said.   
"We copy Greyknight," the officer said.   
"Do you hear the speech?" Wolfgang asked.   
"Hundred percent," the officer answered.   
"Requesting orders," Wolfgang asked.   
"Contact your agents and get them to find out locations of warehouses in the country and airfields in Freemantle and Rex."   
"Thank you," Wolfgang said and then changed channels on his radio. "_Starry Eyes_, this is _Greyknight_."   
"This is _Starry Eye_," Stars said.   
"You'll need to get information about locations of warehouses in Freemantle and airfields in Freemantle and Rex," Wolfgang said.   
  
Stars turned to Tails. "We need info about warehouses and airfields."   
"I got information on warehouses on that green CD and I'm looking for airfields right now," Tails answered.   
"Now much?" Stars asked.   
"I'm 45% done," Tails said.   
After 25 minutes Tails was almost done. He had 40 discs full of information. He was looking at business links in Premier at the time.   
"How much more do you have to do?" Jessica asked.   
"I'm almost finish," Tails answered. "I have almost finished with their business links then all I have to do is informers in secret services."   
After another 10 minutes Tails was finished with business links and was looking at the they double agents. To past the time Stars, Claws and Ninja was talking about football. Jessica was bored, she hated football. All of them weren't paying much attention to what was happening. They were all walking around aimlessly.   
"Freeze," A Rexam voice said.   
It was Te, aiming a gun at Tails's head.   
"Oh Christ," Stars said looking at Te.   
  
Downstairs Knuckles was at the bar. He was getting a pint of bitter. He was talking to a 26-year-old blond fur rabbit man.  
"What's your name?" Knuckles asked.   
"Fransico Arham," the rabbit said.   
"Where are you from?" Knuckles asked.   
"Qubark city, in the south of Angel Island," Fransico answered.   
"Cool, I'm from Emilla," Knuckles said.   
"It's a lovely city," Francsico said.   
"Yeah, I miss it," Knuckles said sadly. "Anyway, why did you join the Eye?"   
"Basically I like Red Eye's views. I want to see the death of that shambles our citizens call a monarchy." Francsico looked at Knuckles. "Hang on: you're Knuckles Echidnal, Duke of Emerald!!!! SPY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Party's Over

_Note to everyone: Guards are highly trained soldiers who are highly armed, Members are the people who came to watch Red Eye and at most have a pistol._

_Also to thought people out there who don't know who Mi5 are: Mi5 mean Military Intelligence 5; they handle counter intelligence and home land secrecy_. 

**Chapter 4: Party's Over**

Knuckles was running as fast as he can. All around him was the sound of machine gun fire and bullets rushing pasted his head. He jump over the table and put his hand on the edge and used the weight of his body to pull the table door as a shield.  
"What the fuck happened they?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sonic shouted.   
"I was recognise by a Angel Islander," Knuckles answered.   
"You were recognise!?!?!?!?" Sonic said laughing.   
"Hey, I'm the 20th in line to become the emperor of Angel Island!" Knuckles yelled.   
"Oh wow, a minor royal for a minor country!" Sonic shouted whiles he was standing up.   
"IF MY COUNTRY IS SO MINOR, HOW COME NO COUNTRY HAS NEVER BEEN ABLE TO TAKEN US OVER!!!!!!!" Knuckles shouted back at Sonic. Both were ready to fight.   
"YOU TWO GET DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted at them whiles pulling them down by tugging at their jackets. "Everyone start shooting!"   
Everyone started to shoot at the Eye members and guards. Wolfgang was on the radio.   
"This is _Greyknight_!!!!" Wolfgang shouted. "COVER BLOWN!! COVER BLOWN!!!!"   
  
"Stop typing," Te said, aiming the pistol at Tails' head with a laser sight.   
"Keep typing," Stars said aiming his gun at Te.   
"I said stop," Te said.   
"And I said continue," Stars said.   
"Is this going to continue like this?" Claws whispered to his sister.   
"Shhh, I can see what Stars is doing," Jessica whispered back.   
Whack! Ninja punched Te in the back of the head and Stars rushed forwards and kicked the gun out of Te's hand. Stars and Ninja were kicking Te when he was on the floor. Te was covering his face. Claws ran to help Stars and Ninja. Claws was also kicking Te. Stars, Ninja and Claws then stopped kicking him. He looked unconscious. Stars then kicked him violently in the face again and Te turned on his back and grunted.   
"Why did you do that?" Ninja asked.   
"He wasn't unconscious then, his eyes were too tightly shut," Stars answered. "Tails, hurry up!!!!!!" he shouted.   
"Give me two seconds," Tails said, whiles typing wildly.   
Tails finished with the computer and took the CDs out the CD ROM and CD writer. He put all the disks in a backpack and Claws took it and put it on his back.   
"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!" Stars shouted and everyone started to run.   
  
"Sorry _Greyknight_, we can't get near the building," the officer said to Wolfgang. "You'll need to knock out the roof guards first."   
"I think I can get someone to handle that," Wolfgang said and then changed radio channels. "_Starry Eye_, I need you on the roof and disarm the guards."   
"Can do," Stars answered.   
"Dad, I don't want to worry you but we are very quickly running out of ammo!!" Clas yelled.   
"Sonic, Armour, you two go and get bullets from the guards, NOW!!!!!!" Wolfgang ordered.   
Wolfgang pulled out his two pistols and jump over the table. Wolfgang shot two men in the chest and both dropped dead. A member of the Eye was charging behind him. Wolfgang turned and punched him in the jaw and broke it.   
Armour was bounding around in a ball, knocking guards down and nicking they guns and bullets. Sonic ran next to the guards, taking they guns and reached into they jackets to take they bullets. Sonic and Armour jump back over the table and drop the guns and bullets on the ground. Everyone picked up as many magazines as they can hold.   
"EVERYONE GO AND ATTACK!!!!!!!" Wolfgang yelled.   
At the main table Red Eye and Gangorn were talking to each other. Red Eye was smoking a cigarette.   
"Not bad for Mi5," Gangorn said.   
"Yeah," Red Eye answered. "I wouldn't mind a good out fashion fight with the 9 foot wolf. Do a background check on him."   
Red Eye and Gangorn were watching the battle with great joy. Red Eye then saw something he didn't expected.   
"GET ME THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted and pointed.   
"Which one?" Gangorn asked. "The blue one, the pink one or the half-breed one?"   
"THE BLUE ONE!!!!!" Red Eye yelled back. He was watching he with great interest. "Get one of the others as bait."   
Sonic was protecting Amy and Sonia against the Eye guards.   
  
Upstairs the others were charging up the stairs as quick as they can. They needed to get to the roof so the SAS, Marines and Special Branch could storm the building.   
The group were running up the stairs, Ninja was in front of them. A guard (a male raven) rushed to the stairs and pointed his machine gun down the stairs.  
"FREEZE!!!!!!!!" the guard shouted.   
"NO!!!!!!" Ninja shouted back and punched him in the stomach, then stepped onto the top step.   
Ninja then punched him in the face with a right hook then a punched him with the left. The raven then tried to punch Ninja. Ninja blocked it. The raven went for another punch. Ninja blocked it. Jessica when behind the raven.   
"Don't move or I'll shoot," Jessica said, pointing the gun in his back.   
Ninja put his hand on the raven's neck and he fell unconscious. Then more guards come charging out the rooms and were shooting at Ninja and Jessica. Ninja and Jessica ducked. Stars, Claws and Tails then joined Ninja and Jessica. Stars made a psychic shield. All bullets that hit the shield just fell to the ground.   
"How far are will from the roof?" Stars asked.   
"We still got another three floors," Tails answered.   
"We need a plan," Ninja said.   
"I think we should keep it simple," Jessica said, "Claws you run towards them with your claws out."   
"Leave it to me to save the day," Claws said and extended his claws, turned them into diamond and ran towards the guards.   
Claws then ran towards the guards. All the guards were shooting at Claws. Claws didn't drop to the ground, he just ran towards guards. He cut up the guards guns and many ran 'cause of fright.   
"What would you do without me???" Claws yelled.   
"We'll be lot better off!!!" Stars shouted back as a joke.   
  
"Just what I need," Wolfgang said picking up a shotgun.   
Shotguns were Wolfgang's favourite weapon, he preferred power over accuracy.   
Wolfgang started shooting at the guards and Eye member's; killing many.   
Around Clas was a circle members of the Eye organisation, ready to fight him.   
"Give me a moment," Clas said. He removed his tie and jacket and unbuttoned his shirt selves and rolled them up and unbuttoned the top of the shirt. "Lets go."   
A leopard ran towards Clas, ready to punch. Clas grabbed his arm and threw him towards the members behind him. A gorilla was behind Clas, charging at him with a pole above his head. Clas put his hands over his head and grabbed the pole and threw the gorilla towards other members of the Eye. Then all the circle of men around Clas charged at him.   
Glides, Knuckles and Armour were standing together. Glides was shooting laser from his eyes, Knuckles was shouting purple energy balls from fists and Armour was protection.   
"We can't beat them all," Glides said.   
"I got an idea," Knuckles said and turned to Armour, "Armour, you roll up into a ball and I'll throw into the guards."   
Armour rolled into a ball and Knuckles threw him 35 metres. Armour knocked a guard onto the floor. He then stood and punched another two guards. He quickly turned around knocked a member of the Eye with his tail.   
Knuckles charged towards the guards and members and started pushing and punching as many as he could. Glides was just shooting the guards with his eyes.   
Gangorn sent some of his best guards to capture Sonic. But all couldn't get to him. He was shooting and shouting, punching and kicking, but his favourite technique was doing a sliding football (soccer) tackle. The guards were also trying to get Amy: but Sonic was protecting her, and Sonia: but she using her strength and flying ability to beat back the guards.   
  
"Thanks Te," Gangorn said, pushing the earpiece deeper in his ear.   
"Cigarette?" Red Eye asked, holding an open packet to cigarettes.   
"Why not," Gangorn said and picked out a cigarette, put it in his month and lit it.   
"What did Te say?" Red Eye asked.   
"The wolf is called Wolfgang Wolfinstein," Gangorn said. Red Eye looked at him. "I know, its sounds like a crap cartoon character, but anyway. His family is from Zandiff but he was born in Freemantle. He currently works for Mi5 as a field agent and the head of a small team: but he answers to Drake Mets Winston, AKA Agent Mets. But before he worked for Mi5 he was a Royal Marine, and a tough one at that. The Ministry for Science asked he to take part in experiment on illness, but was given drugs and radiation treatment to make his inactive genes active. He was then found by Dr. Allios and finished the experiment and that the reason why he is as he is."   
"That's interesting," Red Eye said. "He was betrayed by the government but works for the government."   
  
On the roof Stars, Claws, Jessica, Ninja and Tails were freezing. All the guards were on the edge of the roof, waiting for an attack from the ground and air.   
"Okay, Jess, you lock the door, Tails you get ready to radio Wolfgang," Stars said. "What I plan to do is use my powers to get they weapons and crush them, but that means we got going to fight 35 very angry men."   
Stars then started to use his powers; and the rifles and the rocket launchers were flying towards him. Once the weapons got close to Stars he used his powers to crush them into a large ball. The weapons came quickly to Stars and he crush them easily but the guards were rushing towards him.   
"Are you ready for a fight?" Claws asked Ninja.   
"I'm the best under 18 karate champion in the country, of course I'm ready," Ninja answered.   
Jessica came to help and Tails was radioing Wolfgang.   
"_Greyknight_, the guards are disarmed," Tails said.   
"Thanks _Heli_."   
Stars used his powers to throw the ball at the guards and making them fall and unable to fight. Claws was cutting the guards and kicking them down. Ninja was punching, kicking and throwing guards like toys around the roof. Jessica turned herself into a giant wolf and was jumping, scaring the guards.   
Two black helicopters were flying towards the building. It was the SAS. Both helicopters had a man hanging out the helicopter holding the machine gun. They were shooting at the roof guards.   
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!" Stars shouted. A bullet nearly hit in the head.   
"We need to get off the roof," Ninja said.   
"I know how," Stars said.   
Stars walked to edge of the roof. On the side were some steel cables. Stars picked up one of the cables and jumped off the side of the building. He drop 6 floors. He picked his gun out his jacket and then started shooting at the window. The window didn't break, so Stars started to swing and kicking window. The window started to crack and he did another swing and when into the window, back first. The window smashed open and Stars landed into a office. His jacket was cut a little bit and some glass was on it but he was fine. Guards rushed into the roof and started shooting at him. Stars had to make another psychic shield to protect himself.   
Jessica and Tails used the cables too and jump into the office, then Ninja and Claws followed. Stars, Ninja and Claws jumped over the desk and fought off the guards. Jessica and Tails were standing as backup incase they other needed them.  
  
"SONIC HELP!!!!!!!" Amy shouted. A number of guards were holding her.   
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted. Sonic was also been held back by guards. Sonic was fighting back. He was kicking and struggling. A large black bear went behind Sonic with a baton and hit me in the back of the head. And Sonic couldn't fight anymore. 


	5. Thoughts of Death

**Chapter 5: Thoughts of Death**  
  
Sonic woke up. He was in a dark room, they was only one dim light about him. He was sitting on a chair. Two guards were beside him: a rhino and grizzly bear. Sonic saw Amy. She was sitting on a chair, with her hands cuffed behind her back and a large German shepherd behind her. Amy was unconscious. In front of Sonic was Red Eye.   
"Awake at last," Red Eye said.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted trying to attack him but the guards held him back.   
"Sonic Razor Spike, born on the 8th of July 1980. Son to Razor Sharp Spike and Dr. Sasha Harriet Spike. Razor, former Secretary of State for Foreign, Commonwealth and Empire Affairs and Sasha, former University lecturer of Genetics. Both died on the 16th of May 1987. The official reason was they were murdered by the hard-line communist group 'Nenil'."   
"IT'S BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SOLD THEM OUT!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted at him.   
Red Eye ignored him. "You were then given to your parents next of kin, your half sister Plantation Staray and her husband Diamond. Plantation was a teacher, now novelist and scriptwriter and now running to become MP for Kentonhip and Beile and asked by Secretary of State for Education to become Minster for Secondary Education and Schools. Diamond is head of the Genetics department for the Ministry for Science.   
"You grew up in Kentonhip, went to Lidde Primary School and then Angelon Secondary School. You're doing A-levels in Freemantlish Language, Music, Drama and History. Applied to the University of Diamond and University of Emerald to do Freemantlish Language and Literature and to back it up with Music and Drama. Your nephew applied to do Medicine and your niece wanted to do Physics. Your older nephew is already doing Robotics and Computing and your youngest niece had applied to Eden Public School and Yarnbrooke Independent School." "You've been spying on me haven't you?!" Sonic yelled.   
"I had a look of all your government files. Now what else is there about you?" Red Eye was thinking. "Oh yeah, you did play for Easton Soccer Club but left two years ago, now you're playing for your school team. You play can the guitar, the piano and the drums. And on Wednesday, you bought your first car, a Porsche 9-11.   
"Also, you requested to your GP to have laser eye surgery but he didn't recommend it."   
"You are telling me stuff I obviously know about myself!!" Sonic shouted.   
"But, this is the best bit. In '93, you went to the Ministry of Science for an advancer injection to give you healing powers. The person that gave you it was Robotnik. Ironic isn't it? Then you joined the Army in '96, and Mi5 the year after."  
Sonic put his hands within his jacket, pulling out his guns and shouted. "YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!" But, Red Eye had taken his guns when he was unconscious. "SHIT!!!!!!!!" He cursed, and looked at his hands.   
"Do you think I'd be stupid enough to leave you with firearms?" Red Eye asked.   
"Hopefully yes."   
Red Eye took the pack of cigarettes out his jacket. "Cigarette?" he asked Sonic.   
"I don't want to kill myself," Sonic answered.   
Red Eye laughed. "Tell me Sonic, have you ever thought of death?"   
"Only my mother's," Sonic said with tears in his eyes. "MY FATHER TRUSTED YOU!!!!" Sonic shouted, pointing at Red Eye.   
"Yes, that was the problem with you father: too trustworthy. That's a fault for a secret agent and a politician," Red Eye said with sick and twisted smile. "But that's what you get from a weak man."   
"YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted and tried to tackle Red Eye, but the guards held him back.   
Then Gangorn radioed Red Eye. "Sir, The SAS and Marines are attacking the building via the ground and the roof, what are your orders?"   
"Send all the guards to the corridors and set machine gun nests. I want the Freemantlish to suffer for every inch."   
Red Eye then turned to Sonic again. "Sorry about that. That is what I get for leading an organization that stands for the freedom of Mobius."   
"Don't you mean Global conquest," Sonic said.   
Red Eye ignored him again. Red Eye walked towards the table. On the table was an old six-shooter. He picked it up and loaded it.   
"This is a favourite gun of my, the 1864 Weston Revolver" Red Eye said. "Modern guns are good, but what is the point of having a gun with 12 bullets that jam, compared to a gun with 6 bullets that never fails. Now, do you want to test out your healing powers?" And Red Eye shot between Sonic's thighs.   
Sonic moved his thighs apart and a hole was formed into the chair. Red Eye put the Weston gun back onto the table. Red Eye then opened his jacket. He had a gun holder. On the bottom of the gun's handle was the logo of the Eye. "But then I do love modern guns. With this one, I love to add some extras to my bullets. Guess what I love to put in mine?"   
"Your piss," Sonic answered.   
Red Eye laughed again. "No, Mr. Spike. I like to add cyanide. So if the bullet doesn't kill then the cyanide will."   
"You're insane!"   
"Am I? Throughout the history of Mobius, insanity and genius is judged by success."   
"Oh, God. You don't know how many people said that."   
Amy started to wake up. Sonic could see how confused she was. She started to remember the guards taking her, and she shouting at Sonic, and then she was injected with a drug that knocked her unconscious. Then she noticed that her hands were cuffed behind her back and she saw Sonic being mentally tormented by Red Eye and she became scared.   
"SONIC!!!!!" She shouted.   
"Shut the girl up," Red Eye said.   
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted and just jumped out his chair towards Red Eye and knocked him onto the floor.   
Sonic was punching Red Eye in the face as hard he could. The rhino and the grizzly bear grabbed Sonic. Sonic kicked the grizzly bear's leg and forced him to let go. Sonic punched the bear in the stomach then punched the rhino in the face. The German shepherd then ran towards Sonic. He jumped onto Sonic. Sonic was punching him off. Sonic was beating the three guards away from him.   
"You three are pathetic!!!" Red Eye yelled. "Being beaten by the 17 year old kid."   
"I'm not just any kid!!!" Sonic yelled back.   
Sonic walked towards Red Eye. He shouted "YOU WILL DIE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!" and put his hand into Red Eye's jacket and put out his gun. He aimed it at Red Eye's face and Sonic squeezed the trigger.   
Everything seemed to go slowly. All that was heard was the gunshot. Then, the bullet casing fell to the ground and Sonic dropped the gun.   
Red Eye was still alive. The bullet bounded off his face.   
Red Eye was smiling and was doing a light, wicked laugh.   
"Don't you get it? I win, you lose," Red Eye said. "I can't die, you will not live to see the next hour." And then Red Eye punched Sonic in the face. Sonic fell to the ground, tasting the blood in his mouth. Red Eye then picked up Sonic, crushing him with his strength. "You are just like your father, weak."   
"MY DAD WAS A GREAT MAN!!!!" Sonic shouted and kicked Red Eye in the chest. Red Eye dropped him. Sonic stood up. Sonic reached into Red Eye's jacket again and pulled it off. He took the Marshall Virus test tube out his jacket. Sonic was showing it to Red Eye.   
"GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted and charged aimlessly towards Sonic. Sonic jumped backwards and Red Eye fell to the floor.   
"No bloody way," Sonic answered, then kicked Red Eye in the face and put the test tube in jacket.   
Red Eye aimed and shot at Sonic with his eye. Sonic did a spin to avoid the energy beam. Red Eye charged at Sonic. Sonic jumped over Red Eye and onto Red Eye's back. Red Eye turned to punch Sonic in the face again. He hit him and Sonic covered his face with his hand. He then punched Sonic in the stomach.   
"Oh God," Sonic said, putting his left arm along his stomach.   
"You can't defend me, Spike," Red Eye said and then kicked Sonic in the thigh and Sonic was forced to go to the ground. He started to laugh wildly and was kicking Sonic. Sonic was shielding his face. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Red Eye shouted. "DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy shouted "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

On the ground, the Marines were starting to storm the building. There was a lot of gun fire everywhere. The commanding officer of the Marines, 36-year-old jaguar Colonel Rice Thomas, was looking for Wolfgang.   
"Major Wolfinstein?" He asked Wolfgang.   
"I'm not a Major anymore, I work for Mi5," Wolfgang answered.   
"Sorry, sir. Anyway, 110 men are in building, we have 100 men waiting in reserve, there are 30 SAS troops taking the building's roof and top floors," Rice said. "The guards are making nests in the corridor, mainly the stairs. Charging at the stairs will be suicide. By the way, the name is Col. Rice Thomas."   
Clas was running towards Wolfgang. "Dad," Clas said, a little short of breath. "Sonic, Amy, and Sonia have been taken."   
"DAMN IT!!!" Wolfgang shouted.   
"Dad, calm down, don't forget the others upstairs," Clas said calmly.   
Wolfgang took the map out his jacket and turned it on, pressing the screen to see where Sonic, Amy and Sonia were. Sonic and Amy were on the fourth floor and Sonia was on the third.   
"Rice, tell your men to do hit and run tactics. Don't go for a full firefight," Wolfgang said. "I'll contact the others to see where they are and see if they can help Sonic and Amy. Then move onto..."   
"I want to go and save Sonia," Clas said.   
"Clas, I know you have great loyalties for your friends, but how and why do you want to save Sonia by yourself?" Wolfgang asked.   
"I thought I could use the air ducts to get where she is," Clas answered. "You are going to think I'm stupid and sad for wanting to save her, but I fancy her. I think she so lovely, both looking, and as a person, and she is so intelligent."   
"Okay, but don't take on anymore then three guards, anymore and you must contact me for backup," Wolfgang said. He checked that Clas had his pistols.   
Clas ran off. Rice went with his troops to storm up the stairs. Wolfgang took his radio out his jacket. He turned it on.   
"_Starry Eye, _what floor are you on?" Wolfgang asked.   
"We're on the sixth floor again, there is a lot of guard movement," Stars answered.   
"Okay, I want you lot to save Sonic and Amy," Wolfgang told Stars. "DON'T use the stairs."   
  
"We have our orders," Stars said to the group. "First we'll need to find a way down to the fourth floor, without using the stairs."   
"There is a lift," Jessica said.   
"Do you know where it is?" Stars asked.   
"Leave it to a woman to shove the problem," Jessica said and walked off to show the blokes where the lifts are.   
Claws went to the doors and tried to open it. "Are you lot going to help?" he asked.   
Stars, Jessica and Ninja went to help. Claws and Jessica pushed the left door; Stars and Ninja were pushing the right door. When the door opened, Stars was the first to jump down the lift shaft, holding onto the cable and slipped down two floors. He used his psychic powers to open the lift doors and jumped into the corridor. Stars landed on a guard, punching him in the face two times. Another guard was behind Stars. He was aiming his gun at the back of Stars' head.   
Ninja then jumped from the lift shaft and kicked the guard in the head.   
After that, Claws, Jessica, and Tails jumped down the shaft and then all of them started their search for Sonic and Amy. 

In the main hall Wolfgang met up with the rest of group. All that was left was Knuckles, Glides and Armour.   
"What are we going to do?" Knuckles asked.   
"Nothing," Wolfgang answered.   
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Knuckles, Glides and Armour shouted in unison.   
"Your orders are to wait here and meet everyone else," Wolfgang said. "Let the Marines and SAS worry about the others."   
"But they are our friends!!!!!!" Knuckles shouted. "We got to help them."   
"LISTEN! They can handle themselves. I don't want anyone to die today."   
"But us four have powers, we can take—"  
"If the Marines need us, then we will help. But, I'm not going to break orders just so you can have a fight," Wolfgang said calmly.   
  
Sonia was on the third floor in a small room. She was on her knees, a guard was behind her, pressing a gun on the back of her neck. Sonia was making a cross with her left hand and was praying, murmuring: "to the Holy Father I repent my sins. To the Holy Father, I repent my sins," Over and over.  
Clas was climbing long the air duct. He was behind the guards and was ready to strike. 

__

__

__

_To be Continued.........._


	6. The Recuse

**Chapter 6: The Recuse**

Stars, Claws, Ninja, Jessica and Tails were outside the room Red Eye, Sonic and Amy were in. Stars was using his powers to read their minds.  
"Okay, Amy is handcuffed to a chair and Red Eye is kicking Sonic in the stomach," Stars said. Stars was thinking for a minute. "Okay, Jessica, you and Tails go and free Amy. Me, Claws and Ninja will fight Red Eye. Put those electric pulses on."   
Stars then ripped his tie off and unbuttoned the top 3 buttons off his shirt. Claws, Ninja and Tails did the same.   
"Ready?" Stars asked.   
The others nobbled.   
Stars kicked the door opened and the group charged in the room.   
Red Eye stopped kicking Sonic and looked up. Sonic rolled onto his back and grunted. He was breathing heavily and blood was coming out his mouth.   
"You know that goatee looks stupid," Red Eye said to Stars.   
"You're not the first to say that," Claws shouted.   
Stars turned his electric pulse on and press it on Claws neck. Claws jumped in pain and pressed his hand on his neck.   
"This is not the time, nor the place," Ninja murmured.   
"Are you just going to stand there or fight?" Red Eye yelled.   
Stars smiled. He used his powers to slash the table into the back of Red Eye's head. The table smashed into two pieces.   
Claws and Ninja charged at Red Eye with they pulses on. Both jumped over Sonic. Red Eye took a swing at Ninja. Ninja ducked. And Claws and Ninja pressed they hands against Red Eye. Red Eye screamed in pain.   
Jessica and Tails ran to Amy to free her.   
"Thank God you come," Amy said with tears in her eye but glad to see them.   
"You're my best mate," Jessica answered. "Anyway without you who am I going to get fashion tips from."   
Jessica put her finger in the lock and turned it into a key.   
Stars rushed towards Sonic. Sonic took his tie off and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt.   
"Are you okay?" Stars asked looking at his face and eyes.   
"Oh yes, I'm in perfect condition," Sonic said sarcastically. "It was like ecstasy get kicked to DEATH BY A PSYCHOPATHIC 200-YEAR-OLD LION!!!!!!"   
"I'm trying to help you," Stars said, lifting Sonic's chest and seeing a lot of bruises on his chest and stomach. "There is nothing that won't heal." Stars then heard Red Eye yell in pain again. "Hang on, Red Eye can't feel pain right?"   
"Yeah," Sonic said.   
"Listen!" Stars snapped. Sonic listened to Red Eye. "Those electric pulses short circle his DNA for a couple of seconds, making his powers inactive and force him to feel pain."   
"Right?" Sonic said confused, not knowing the finer points of genetics.   
"We have a golden opportunity to kill the bastard," Stars said.   
Stars picked up his guns from his jacket.   
"Do you have your guns?" Stars asked.   
Sonic checked his holsters in his trousers and ankle, only to remember that all were taken when he was unconscious. Stars gave Sonic one of his guns.   
"Okay, shoot his leg first," Stars said to Sonic.   
Both shot Red Eye's legs and he scream in pain and fell to the ground. But the wound healed quickly.   
"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.   
Jessica unlocked Amy's cuffs. Amy ran towards Sonic and hug and kissed him on the lips.   
"Thank God you're alright," Amy said.   
"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.   
"My wrists are sore, but otherwise I'm fine," Amy said.   
"Can I have look?" Stars asked Amy.   
Amy showed Stars her wrist. Stars was brushing her fur around, seeing some bright red marks on her wrists.   
"The handcuffs must of been on really tight," Stars said. "But the marks will disappear in a few hours."   
Red Eye took a shot from his eye. He hit Sonic and Sonic fell to the ground.   
"Why does God hate me?" Sonic asked himself but said it out load.   
"Maybe it's because you swear, drink and gamble," Stars answered.   
"Hey! you do it as much as me," Sonic said.   
Red Eye punched Claws in the face. Ninja went to kick him. Red Eye grabbed Ninja's legs and threw him. Ninja forced himself to spin and landed on feet.   
"RUN!!!!!!!!!" Claws shouted.   
And all the group ran out the room, away from the might of Red Eye.   
  
In the air duct Clas put his electric pulse on his right hand. He silently removed the metal mezt and crawled out the air duct.   
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" the guard asked.   
Sonia was still praying.   
"TELL ME!!!!!" the guard shouted.   
Clas was behind the guard. He turned his pulse on and put the guard's neck and shocked him.   
"IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, FIGHT ME!!!!" Clas shouted, wanting to protect Sonia.   
The guard turned and tried to punch Clas with a right hook. Clas grabbed his fist with his right hand and shocking him and causing him to scream in pain. Sonia turned around. She pulled at the tail of the lemer and forced him onto the floor. Then Clas took advantage and kicked him in the face and fell unconscious.   
Sonia got up. "I was so scared Clas, how can I ever thank you?" she said nervously.   
"Promise you'll go out with me," Clas said.   
"If we can get out of here alive," Sonia answered.   
Both left the room.   
  
At the stairs of the forth floor, the guards held semiautomatic machine guns and were aiming downwards, waiting for the Royal Marines. The group were deciding what to do.   
"Stars, use you powers to get they guns," Sonic said.   
"I've already done that once, I haven't got enough strength to do it again and there must be guards waiting the rooms," Stars said.   
"What about this, Sonic charges down the stairs, knocking the guards down, then Claws and Ninja will go straight after him and the rest of us can stand in reserve if need be," Jessica said.   
Sonic rushed down the stairs. He started to punch the guards. A guard tried to charge behind Sonic. Sonic turned to punch the guard. Another guard to run towards Sonic's side. Sonic turned and kneed him in the groin. Claws and Ninja went to help. Claws was cutting the guards' guns and Ninja was just kicking the guards down the stairs.   
The rest of the group followed and ran down the stairs. On the third floor at the base of the stairs they met up with Clas and Sonia.   
"Great," Sonic said. "How are the others?"   
"They're fine, all on the first floors," Clas answered. **  
****BANG!**   
There was a gun shot from a rifle.   
"FUCK!!" Stars shouted.   
Stars was shot in his left foot. It was a lucky shot from a guard that quickly ran away when he saw Jessica and Clas holding guns.   
Stars was holding his foot. The pain was shooting up his nervier system. "OH GOD!!!!!!!" Stars shouted. "Claws, remove my shoe and sock!" Stars ordered. Claws removed his shoe, Stars was holding tightly to his ankle. Stars' white sock was completely red. Claws then removed his sock. They was a bullet hole on his foot and blood was mixed with his fur.   
"Okay, I know what to do, I know what to do," Stars murmured. "Claws, hold my foot as tight as you can," Stars ordered. Claws did it. Stars got his left arm out the jacket arm and extended one of his claws and cut off his shirt arm below the elbow. He unbuttoned the cuff and putted it off.   
"Remove your hand after my count," Stars said. Claws knobbed and Stars was holding the shirt arm as wide as possible. "Three .... Two .... ONE!" and Claws removed his hands and Stars put the shirt arm on his foot and tied it as tightly as possible.   
Ninja and Claws bend down and lifted Stars up. Stars put his left arm around Claws' shoulders and his right around Ninja. Stars was standing on his right foot. His left leg was bend and holding he foot up in the air.   
"Me, Jess and Sonia will clear the way," Sonic said. "I'll contact Wolfgang to tell him what happened."  
Sonic searched for his radio, and but remembered that Red Eye took it, and Jessica gave Sonic hers.  
"_Greyknight _this is _Blue Lighting_" Sonic said. "_Stary Eye_ been shot, we going down stairs now."   
"I'll get the marines to help you," Wolfgang answered.   
  
Downstairs Wolfgang turned to Knuckles, Glides and Armour.   
"You three, use the air ducts to get to the second floor and fight the guards," Wolfgang ordered.   
It took 25 minutes for the three to climb up the ducts. When they got up they met up with Sonic, Jessica and Sonia.   
"Wolfgang sent us to help," Knuckles said.   
"Good," Sonic answered. "The others are right behind us, but we clearing the way for them."   
The group continued towards the stairs. But when they got there no guards. There was some blood on the walls and the stairs, but no bodies. The marines must of charged at the guards, some were shot but not killed and ran off to hide.   
"That spoils all my fun," Knuckles said.   
"How the hell did we miss over 100 marines?" Sonic asked.   
"Who cares, lets just get Stars to a hospital," Jessica said and the group ran down to the first floor.   
  
The others were right behind them.   
  
Once the group were on the first floor they met up with Wolfgang once again. Sonic rushed towards him.   
"We need to take Stars to a hospital," Sonic said. "We'll need our clothes back. We'll say we at a nightclub and Stars slipped and fell down badly on his foot."   
"Sounds good," Wolfgang answered. "Let me guess, you want me to get your clothes?"   
"Yeah," Sonic requested. "Also, we'll need to get Tails home without Plant and Diamond finding out."   
"That's simple," Wolfgang said. "We'll swap our agent back for Tails when he is in his bedroom."   
The rest of the group was coming. Stars was screaming in pain. Sonic, Jessica, Claws, Ninja and Stars rushed out the building and into the car park. Not of them had a car key. Sonic and Jessica went towards a red Ferrari. Sonic had taken all of Stars equipment. Sonic was searching his jacket.   
"Oh Goddamn it!!!" Sonic shouted. "We were given such advanced gadgets, but they don't ever give us a simple piece for wire!"   
"Move out the way," Jessica said and pushed Sonic out the way. Jessica put her finger into the lock and turned her finger into the key. She unlocked the car and opened the door.   
Claws and Stars went into the back set and then Ninja followed. Stars' head was resting on Claws' lap and his right foot on Ninja, but holding his left foot in the air.   
Sonic when under the shearing wheel, removed the plastic covering and hot wired it. The car started.   
"I'm driving," Jessica said.   
"No way!" Sonic answered.   
"I unlocked the car!" Jessica shouted.   
"And I hot-wired it!"   
"We need safe driver!"   
"Yeah!" Sonic shouted. "And who out of us two has experience driving a sports car?"   
"Don't you mean experience chasing a sport car!"   
"I PERSONALLY DON'T CARE WHO DRIVE!!!!" Stars shouted. "AS LONG AS SOMEONE DRIVE THE CAR!!!!!!"   
Sonic jumped into driving seat. Jessica had to run around the car and just as she got in the car; Sonic drove off. She had to quickly close the car door and put her sit belt on.   
"Where is the nearest hospital?" Sonic asked.   
"It's St. Peters," Ninja said.   
"No it isn't!" Jessica said, turning and looking at Ninja. "It's Metropolitan."   
"I know this city and I know it's St. Peters," Ninja answered backed.   
"What city is that? 'Cos its not Emerald."   
"It's St. Peters!"   
"Metropolitan!"   
"St. Peters!"  
"METROPOLITAN!"   
"You two shut up!" Claws yelled. "Sonic, go to Metropolitan, Mum and Dad would believe up more if we go they."   
Sonic started to pick up speed. He quickly broke the speed limit and was driving wildly.   
"Now we need to come up with two stories," Sonic said. "One for the doctors and one for Plant and Diamond."   
"We can tell mum and dad that we had a few drinks and when we were walking down some wet stairs Stars simply slipped and broke his foot," Sonic said.   
"And what about having a bullet in my foot?" Stars asked angrily.   
"Well we could say that we were walking home and the a mugger came and tried to robbed us: we fought back and he shot at us and had a lucky hit," Ninja said.   
"But we are dressed poshly and we have nicked a car," Jessica said.   
"Well lets say we had a posh school do for a retiring teaching and the mugger had stolen this car so we run towards it and took it off him," Claws answered.   
  
Five minutes after the conversion Sonic drove into the hospital car park. Sonic was driving at 20 mph (the speed limit was 10 mph). Everyone was looking for A&E. Once they found it Sonic disconnected the wires and jumped out the car. Jessica also went out.   
Sonic rushed into the reception room towards the reception desk.   
"MY NEPTHEW BEEN SHOT IN THE FOOT!!!!!!" Sonic shouted towards the young female deer receptionist.   
At the same time Jessica entered the reception room, followed by Claws and Ninja and Stars in-between. Stars was in pain but he didn't scream. All he did was grip his teeth. The shirt shelve around his foot was now red.   
"Oh God," the receptionist said. "I'll called the nurses station."   
The receptionist picked up the phone and after a couple of second she said: "Sister, this front desk, we have a young star cat with a gun shot in his foot, needs urgent medical attention."   
A minute after the call a female doctor (a blond tiger), a male junior doctor (a grey squirrel) and three nurse came. They got Stars to lie on a gurney and were rolling him towards the lifts.   
"I need to know everything," the female doctor said. "His name, age, medical history and his powers."   
"Stars Staray, 17, had a broken arm and dislocated knee but nothing else important and he's is a psychic," Claws answered.   
"Thank you," the doctor said. "Stars can you hear me?"   
"OF COURSE I CAN BLOODY HEAR YOU!!!" Stars shouted. "I WAS SHOT IN THE FOOT, NOT THE HEAD!!!!!"   
"Okay, we are just taking you to X-ray," the doctor said to him.   
The doctors and nurses went into a lift. One of them (a young female cat) went to talk to the rest of the group.   
"I'm sorry," she said. "You'll have to wait until we get news of the X-rays. That will be about 25 minutes."   
  
The group sat in the waiting room. Sonic had his mobile phone in his phone. He flipped it up and dial Wolfgang's number.   
It rang twice.   
"Wolfgang, it's Sonic, we're at Metropolitan hospital," Sonic said. "Come as quickly as you can."   
"Excuse me sir," the nurse said to Sonic. "You are not allowed to use mobile phones in the building. The signal can effected the equipment."   
"Sorry," Sonic answered and turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.   
"So the only thing we can do is wait," Ninja said.   
"You don't have to stay," Jessica said to Ninja.   
"I want to. He's my mate, I would want him to do the same thing for me."   
  
After waiting for 30 minutes the female tiger doctor went to them.   
"Can you all come with me?" she asked.   
"Sure Dr....." Sonic said but couldn't finish.   
"Sheffield, Dr. Meg Sheffield."   
Dr. Sheffield took them to a cubical. She put two X-rays of Stars' foot on the screen. On was showing the side of Stars foot, seeing the bullet smashing into Stars' foot and stuck half way. The other was a bird's eye view, with a white round circle between his the bones at the base of his middle toes and a few black lines.   
"As you can see the bullet has hit between his middle metatarsals," Dr. Sheffield started to say. "His metatarsals are broken and he won't be about to walk for 3 weeks and it would be 6 weeks before it's fully healed. We have sent him up to theatre and will be around two hours. They are removing the bullet and relining foot. Now I have few questions for you."   
"Go ahead, shot," Sonic said then relied what he said. "No pun intended."   
"I hope not," Dr. Sheffield said. "Anyway, how did Stars get shot?"   
"A mugger tried to mug us," Sonic answered. "We fought back but he pulled a handgun and just took a wild shot."   
"Then why didn't you call the police and a ambulance?"   
"We were in a bit of a panic! My half-nepthew was shot in the foot and we needed to get him to hospital."   
"And why is they a stolen Ferrari outside the department?"   
"It was the mugger's. We took it from him when he ran off."   
"Also, why are you lot dressed up as if you went to a wedding?"   
"Don't go with the old story," Claws, Jessica and Ninja were thinking and hoping that Sonic could read their minds but knew he couldn't.   
"We went to a teacher's retirement party."   
"What school or college was that for?"   
"Hammonds Sixth Form College," Sonic answered quickly, thinking on his feet.   
"You know you are a good actor," Dr. Sheffield complemented.   
"Oh, thanks Doctor....." Sonic said, then noticed she tricked him. "Fuck!"   
"First, this bullet is too long be from a 9mm. It has to be from an Army rifle," Dr. Sheffield said. "Second that Ferrari wasn't reported stolen. And if it was a car used by a mugger, then wouldn't it have everything he stolen.   
"Third, what kind of teacher would retire during the middle of term?   
"Now I'm going to have to call the police," Dr Sheffield finished.   
"WAIT!!!!" Sonic shouted.   
Then Wolfgang put the curtain and had all they clothes in his hand.   
"Oo, sorry," Wolfgang said, then took notice of Dr. Sheffield. "Oh thank God they met you." Wolfgang said. "They work for Mi5," Wolfgang said, indicating the group.   
"You know her!" Jessica yelled.   
"Yes, we know each other through Mi5," Dr Sheffield said. "See, I was in the army as a doctor for 3 years but I decided to leave and work in A&E, but Mi5 and Mi6 hires me on a part-time basis to look at injured field agents."   
"Good, could you help backup our story to our mum and dad if they ask?" Claws asked.   
"Depends on what it is?" Dr. Sheffield answered.   
"Just that Stars slipped on a wet stair in a nightclub and broke his foot when he fell," Claws said.   
"And how are I'm going to explain the bullet?" Dr. Sheffield asked.   
"You don't have to," Jessica answered. "Just use an old X-ray."   
"Good girl. See, she knows have to answer an awkward question."   
The group left the cubical and went to the toilets to change. Sonic had jeans and a blue shirt with white sheaves and collar. Claws was wearing a red shirt and jeans and Ninja had a thin white jumper on. Jessica was wearing a denim skirt and a black and white top.   
Sonic and Claws were the first change.   
"Do you want to make the call, or should I?" Sonic asked.   
"You do it," Claws answered.   
Sonic went the pay phones in the reception. He put a 10 p piece in the slot and dial his home number.   
Plant answered the phone.   
"Hello," Plant answered.   
"Plant, it's me," Sonic said sounding rushed and panicked. "We're at Metropolitan hospital! Stars has broken his foot! Come quickly!"   
"Okay Sonic, we'll be right over," Plant answered.   
Plant hung up and Sonic did the same. He turned to Claws.   
"Now that was good acting," Claws said.   
They both turned to see by the venting machine Ninja and Jessica. Ninja gave Jessica a cup of coffee.   
"You know they fancy else other," Sonic said.   
"You're kidding," Claws said. "They can barley stand else other."   
"Exactly, they both don't want to say they fancy else other. Don't you notice they eye else other up, then look away and fight."   
"Yeah? But how is that important to your theory?"   
"You know Jess: when she fancies someone she always fights with them. And Ninja is too proud to say anything and mistakes Jess fighting as hatrage."   
"So you want to set them up?"   
"Of course."   
"How?" Claws asked   
"I have my methods," Sonic answered.   
  
It took 15 minutes for Plant and Diamond to get to the hospital. Plant saw Sonic, Claws and Jessica, sitting.   
"Where Stars?!?!" Plant asked panicking.   
"He's okay mum," Claws said. "He'll be out in an hour."   
Dr. Sheffield came toward Plant and Diamond.   
"Hiya," she said. "I'm Dr. Sheffield, I threated Stars when came in. He had X-rays and he having his foot relined. He'll be fine about to go home tomorrow, but he'll sleep here tonight. What I think you should do is go home, have a good night's sleep and come back in the morning."   
"But what if he wakes up?" Plant asked.   
"The anaesthesia and pain killer will keep him asleep," Dr Sheffield answered.   
"He is in pain!" Diamond snapped.   
"Not at the moment," Dr. Sheffield said. "Just come back at 9:30 and he'll go home."   
Plant and Diamond turned and looked at each other.   
"I think we should do what the doctor recommends," Plant said. "We'll need to get a good night's sleep."   
So Plant, Diamond, Sonic, Claws and Jessica went outside and went into they car and went on the trip home. 


	7. Debriefing

**Chapter 7: Debriefing**

An alarm went off and a hand was searching for it. The hand found it, picked it up and turned it off. It was Sonic's alarm. He set it up to go off at 8 am. Normally Sonic slept to 11 on Sundays, but he lost out to Claws and Jessica and had to pick go with Plant and Diamond to pick up Stars.   
The main reason why he was going was to make sure that Stars didn't spill the beans about what happened last night.   
Sonic got changed. He decided to wear a black jumper and cream combat trousers.   
  
Sonic went downstairs. Sonic went into the lounge, sat on the sofa and typed on the TV. He was watching MTV.   
  
Plant heard the TV and walked into the lounge. "Sonic, you're up?" Plant said confused, knowing Sonic never gets up early on Sunday.   
"I wanted to come with you to pick up Stars," Sonic answered.   
"Since you are up, do you want a fry-up?" Plant asked.   
"May as well," Sonic said and then turned his head around and said "thanks."   
Plant left the room. Sonic looked at the TV again and charged the channel to watch Match of the Day (a programme will shown football (soccer) highlights).   
"Do you two see any potential call up for the friendly against Ciglar?" the host (a lion) asked.   
"Two words: Marcus Gill," said a critic (a fox) in a Scottish accent.   
Then on the screen was the back of a man with a black goalkeeper saying GILL and 23 below. His head was turned so you could see the face. He was a black cat with blond hair and a blond chin.   
"At 19 he is Freemantle's best goalie, he is captain of the Under 21s," the Scottish sounding fox whiles showing Gill doing some amazing saves. "Look at this save he did," showing Gill doing a jump toward the left side of the goal, stretching his right arm and forced the ball to go over the crossbar with his figures.   
Then they showed the goal. "No one could of saved this," said the other critic. It showed a corner. LASER 7 header the ball but Gill pushed the ball out, but then DIARANGER 6 just smashed the ball with great force into the back of the net. Gill drived but couldn't reach it.   
"Anyone else?" the host asked.   
"Obviously Jack Laser," the fox said.   
They was showed footage of a red star cat running past defences and shooting at the goal.   
"See how he runs past the defences like they are not even they," the fox said. "He is Freemantle's best player and will be vital for the World Cup this summer."   
"Thank you, Dave," the host said. "Diamond United lost to local rivals Diamond City. Next is the 4-nil trashing of relegation strugglers Yarnbroke against Easton. But first our goal of the month competition."   
Damn was what Sonic thought when he heard Diamond Utd. losing to Diamond City. It took 15 minutes for Plant to make Sonic his breakfast. During that time Dazzla woke up. She went into the lounge and turned on the Music channels.   
Sonic eat his fry up (bacon, sausages, fried eggs, baked beans, fried tomatoes (the full English fry up)).   
  
Plant, Diamond, Sonic and Dazzla left the house at 9:15.   
It took 15 minutes for them to get to the hospital. They when into the A&E department. Took the lift to the first floor.   
Stars was waiting in a bed, wearing blue hospital pyjamas. Pain was coming back to his foot but it was mild compared to what it was the night before. He had breakfast, but didn't couldn't eat must because of the painkillers he was given didn't give him much of an appetite and well, you know what hospital food is like.   
"Hi," he said when his mum and dad entered the room, followed by Sonic and Dazzla.   
"How are you?" Plant asked.   
"I'm fine," Stars said. "My foot itches."   
"I got some clothes for you," Sonic said.   
"What did you get?" Stars asked.   
"Just a trainer, a sock, combats and your Emerald shirt," Sonic said. "Scum," Sonic coughed under his breath, because of his hatred for Emerald City Football Club.   
Behind Plant and Diamond was Dr. Sheffield. Plant turned her head. Then Plant and Diamond turned around.   
"Hiya Doctor," Plant said.   
"I'm here just to tell you the operation when well," Dr. Sheffield said, "but they wasn't much change of anything going wrong. Basically he will have to go on a course of painkillers for two weeks and antibiotics for three. He will have to be on clutches for three weeks and it will come off on the 2nd March."   
"Thank you Doctor," Diamond said.   
"Just pick up the medicate at the pharmacy," Dr. Sheffield was saying, whiles signing a prescription and handed it to Diamond.   
"Any questions?" Dr. Sheffield asked.   
"Yeah," Stars said. "How do I change, go to toilet and wash?"   
"With great difficulty," Dr. Sheffield answered.   
"What do really have to do?" Stars asked.   
"Going to toilet is no different then normal," Dr. Sheffield started, "You can only have a baths at the moment and you'll have to have a rubbish bag around your foot."   
"And what about changing?"   
"You'll be doing a lot of hoping."   
"Oh God," Stars murmured.   
"Also, get rid of the goatee," Dr. Sheffield said. "It just doesn't suit you."   
  
Back at the house the telephone was ringing.   
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Claws yelled, running downstairs, in his black boxers and a old grey T-shirt.   
Claws went to the phone and picked it up.   
"Hello," he said.   
"I JUST GOT WITH SONIA!!!!!!!!!" Clas yelled and Claws had to move the phone away from his ear.   
"Is that the only reason why you called?" Claws answered.   
"No, Dad wants to talk to you."   
Clas gave his phone to Wolfgang.   
"Hi Claws," Wolfgang said.   
"Hiya," Claws answered. "Why are you calling?"   
"Basically, a debriefing," Wolfgang said. "I take it you'll tell Sonic, Jessica and Stars."   
"Of course," Claws answered.   
"This information is from Agent Mets and Col. Thomas as well as me. First Clas gave me the backpack with all the disks. I gave the disk to Mi5 information officers and throughout the night and morning speical forces and anti-terrorism officers raided all Red Eye's warehouses in the country and discovered his VX stockpiles.   
"Second, Agent Mets contacted Mi6, they contacted they counterparts in the KGB and Rexam special forces intercepted Red Eye's men and now the nuclear bombs are going back to their rightful owners.   
"Also, when I was given your jackets at the hospital I found the test-tube with the Marshall Virus in it. So that is one less thing to worry about it.   
"This morning, Agent Mets gave our video footage to Prime Minister and tomorrow he'll show it to the cabinet and show it to key allies.   
"And finally, bad news: Col. Thomas told me till morning that Red Eye, his deputies and many of guards and members escaped using the lift to get into the underground system and go to a secret location in the city and most possibly far away from the city and going out the country. But he isn't much of a threat at the moment."   
"I have question," Claws said.   
"What is it?"   
"How did we miss all the Marines?"   
"Basically they needed to search all the rooms, at all the levels."   
"Thanks," Claws said. "See you around," He finished and put the phone down.   
"Who was that?" Jessica asked. Jessica just got up. She was in sky blue silk pyjamas, her hair was in a mess and looked nothing like what she normally looked like.   
"Wolfgang," Claws answered. "Look like a right mess."   
"Well, we had to fight international terrorists last night!" Jessica snapped. "I think I have a right to look a bit off colour. Anyway, what did Wolfgang want?"   
"I better tell you when Stars and Sonic come back."   
"Okay," Jessica said.   
"Now....." Claws said, then ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Jessica tried to chase him but was too slow off the mark. Claws shut and locked the door. Jessica was smashing at the door.   
"CLAWS!!!" she shouted. "I'm going to kill you when get out."   
  
It was 10:15 am when Stars was back home with his family. He was now using crutches to get around. He decided to lie on the sofa and watch TV. Sonic was with him.   
Claws and Jessica gave him half an hour to settle down.   
When it reached 10:45 Claws and Jessica went into the lounge. Claws was in a jeans and the red away shirt for Emerald City. Jessica was in black sport trousers and a dark T-shirt.   
"Hey ya, little bro," Claws said, putting his hand in hair, rubbing it and putted it away. Stars tried to take a swing at Stars.   
"You're lucky that I have a broken foot," Stars answered.   
"Anyway, Wolfgang called," Claws said, whiles he was sitting down. "He told me to tell you that the army and police have taken all of Red Eye's VX and Rexam special forces have taken back they nuclear weapons.   
"Wolfgang found in one of our jackets the Marshall Virus test tube, so they isn't anything to worry about.   
"Agent Mets has told the Prime Minster everything about last night and hopefully they'll be a world wide search for Red Eye."   
"World wide search?" Sonic asked.   
"Yeah, Red Eye and his gang did a runner," Claws answered. "He had an escape route that went down to the underground."   
"Damn it," Sonic murmured.   
  
At 12:30 Plant had lunch ready. All the family sat around the dinning table. Plant had a political program on TV.   
"This is boring mum, there is a division one match on Sky Sports," Stars said.   
"Come on Stars," Diamond said. "Your mum is preparing for a political career."   
"If you have just joined us we had shadow home secretary Hamma Allan on," said the host (a 56-year-old) rabbit. "Now we have Prime Minster Edward Bear." The rabbit turned toward Edward Bear. "Mr. Prime Minster, thank you for coming on."   
"My pleasure," answered Bear, a 53-year-old grizzly bear with black hair. The name on the screen it said 'Edward Bear MP.'   
"There are many issues at the moment," said the host. "But I'm going to start with the here and now. Last night was the biggest anti-terrorism raid in the city in the decade. Tell me how much you know about the operation?"   
"I knew that the operation was taking place, but I'll not give information!" Bear said firmly. "All information is classified, but I'll say this: I have total faith in our security forces, we have the best intelligence services, our special forces are second to none, the military can handle any terrorist organisation and we have co-operation with all our allies and I'll make it my mission to protect even citizen in Freemantle from terrorists!" 


End file.
